La mort nous prend tous un à un
by SuperWuwu
Summary: Retour de Wufei d'une mission solo... mais il ne s'était pas préparé à ce qui l'attendait... oneshot, deathfic, léger yaoi, et c'est ma première fic terminée sur GW, soyez indulgents please! nn'


**_Auteur :_**_ Lia, la souris elfique (et cinglée), conue aussi sous le nom de Eowulia MornElda, ou SuperWuwu, ou encore ShinyLily (mais c'est plus rare...)_

**_Mail :_**_ elody@famille-tachet.org_

**_Source :_**_ baheeuuuu... C'est du Gundam Wing ce carnage ? Oui, il me semble..._

**_Genre :_**_ Deathfic, One-shot, Yaoi, et un peu OOC_

**_Couples :_**_ rraaahhh, c'est pas drôle si je dis... Bon, vous voulez vraiment savoir ?  OK : 1+2+1, 4+3+4, 5+3_

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Ah, ça c'est le truc bien chiant que tout le monde aime faire ^^'... Hem bon... Bah, y a rien à moi là dedans, mis à part l'histoire (remarquez, c'est déjà bien ^^) _

**_Note :_**_ Vala, c'est ma première fic FINIE sur Gundam Wing, soyez indulgents, s'il vous plaît... Et  c'est pas très joyeux,alors  je vous conseille de lire mes délires tout en bas vraiment à la fin, sinon ça casse toute l'ambiance, pas drôle..._

**_Dédicace :_**_ Ben vi, faut bien qu'y en ait une, c'est quand même ma première fic finiieeuuhh !!!!! Alors je dédie ce one shot tristounet (enfin,  j'aurais essayé) à ma Vovo nationale, à Iria-chan et à Eal qui m'ont fait découvrir ce truc super qu'est Gundam Wing !!!! (vi, je sais, « truc », c'est pas très valorisant, mais bon... Manque de vocabulaire...)   _

**_BONNE LECTURE TOUT LE MONDE, READ ET ENJOY !!!_**

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

**LA MORT NOUS PREND TOUS UN A UN**

Lorsque Wufei posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de la maison qui servait de cachette aux 5 pilotes depuis plus d'un mois, il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Quand il était rentré dans la cour, épuisé par une mission solo qui avait duré près de 2 semaines, il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : retrouver son lit.

Mais maintenant qu'il était face à cette porte grise, il n'osait plus.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Que pouvait-il y avoir à l'intérieur qui le mettait dans cet état ?

Il inspira un grand coup, appuya sur la poignée, poussa la porte et entra.

Il sentit immédiatement que sa peur était fondée.

L'appartement était dans un fouillis total.

Première chose anormale : Quatre n'avait rien rangé...

...Mais peut être avait-il été trop occupé avec 03 ?

A cette pensée le cœur du chinois se remplit d'amertume.

Il oublia cependant bien vite ce sujet lorsqu'il aperçut le portable de Heero trônant sur la table.

Deuxième chose anormale : le japonais n'aurait jamais abandonné son ordinateur ainsi... surtout allum !

Wufei commença à gravir les escaliers. Silence.... Tout était trop silencieux.

Il s'était passé quelque chose.

Il tenta de se persuader tout bas, vainement, que les autres pilotes avaient été envoyé en mission, tout simplement, et que, tout aussi simplement, Quatre n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger, ni Heero le temps d'éteindre son portable...

...Illogique. Complètement illogique.

Le pilote 05 dut se rendre à l'évidence : il y avait VRAIMENT un problème.

...Mais quoi ? 

Wufei entra dans sa chambre. 

Son cœur se serra tandis que ses craintes s'affirmaient : sur le lit, un cadre photo : celle qu'ils avaient faite à la demande de Duo, à une réception de Relena, tous les 5 en horrible costume cravate, sur le rebord d'une fenêtre...

A côté du cadre, une couronne de fleurs en plastique... roses. Le jeune homme frissonna : l'objet, bien que d'un goût douteux, avait bien une signification... Et il craignait... non, il refusait de la découvrir...

Enfin, à côté de la couronne, un cahier.

Le pilote de ShenLong s'en saisit et l'ouvrit.

Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture ronde et régulière de Quatre.

« **_Vendredi,_**__

_Ce fut une terrible journée._

_Aujourd'hui, en effet, le pire est arrivé._

_Personne n'osait y croire._

_Quand nous sommes devenus pilotes, nous rejetions tous cette hypothèse horrible : la mort.... **[1]**_

_Mais aujourd'hui, elle s'est emparée d'un de nous._

_Ironie du sort : le Dieu de la Mort qui se fait tuer..._

_Le cri de désespoir que Heero a poussé en découvrant le corps sans vie de Duo dans les décombres métalliques du DeathScyte résonnera toujours dans mes pensées..._

_Sa peine est sans limites._

_Depuis cette funèbre découverte, le soldat parfait a ressenti plus d'émotions que dans le reste de sa vie._

_Il pleure, oui, voilà plus de cinq heures qu'il ne peut s'arrêter de pleurer, car il a réalisé trop tard ce que moi j'ai senti dès l'instant où je les ai vus ensemble._

_Il a enfin compris qu'il l'aimait plus que tout mais n'a jamais chercher à lui avouer ses sentiments... car il ne connaissait pas ces émotions... _

_Maintenant, c'est trop tard, et il pleure, et il souffre...._

_... Et nous souffrons autant que lui._

_Trowa a même laissé une larme glisser le long de sa joue, chose que je ne l'avais jamais vu faire..._

_Nous avons enterré Duo avec les restes de son Gundam dans le jardin, tout au fond. Au pied du saule pleureur centenaire, cet arbre qui exprime simplement par sa nature, son feuillage, ce que nous ressentons aujourd'hui, et que nous ressentirons pour toutes les journées, les mois, les années à venir.... Si nous tenons jusque là._

_J'ai perdu espoir et optimisme dans l'espace d'une journée...._

_  **Dimanche,**_

_Je n'ai pas écrit hier car la peine est trop grande et encore trop réelle..._

_Heero n'a toujours pas arrêté de pleurer. _

_Voilà 3 jours qu'il pleure, pour son amour perdu, mais aussi pour tous les moments difficiles de sa vie où il avait retenu ses larmes..._

_...Tant de tristesse et de souffrance ont fait sauter mes barrières. Je ne maîtrise plus mon empathie, et je souffre en même temps que lui._

_Trowa semble inquiet._

_Chaque fois que je croise son regard, ce n'est plus ce vert si clair, si pétillant que je vois, mais un vert sombre, presque sans vie. Il a mal... en silence. _

_Je m'inquiète de plus en plus pour notre avenir._

**_  Lundi_**_,_

_Heero ne sait plus où il est. Je me fais du souci._

_Il a cessé ses pleurs, mais erre comme une âme en peine dans l'appartement._

_Il a délaissé son portable, ne dort plus, ne mange plus, fait comme s'il ne nous voyait pas et passe ses journées à tourner en rond, le regard vide, les larmes au coin des yeux, vide de tout sentiment autre que la peine._

_Il répète sans cesse des bribes de phrases, dont on saisit à peine quelques mots... Supplique infernale qui ne fait que renforcer son état de dépression._

_« Pourquoi ?..... Reviens..... Je t'aime.... S'il te plaît.... »_

_Le soldat parfait n'est plus qu'une loque brisée._

_Trowa et moi vivons mal et ne sortons pas nous non plus._

_Nous craignons tous de La voir revenir, Son ombre planant sur nous, pour emporter un autre de nos ami...   _

_Quant à Wufei, il n'est sûrement pas au courant. Il serait revenu en quatrième vitesse, mission importante ou pas. Les Mads n'ont certainement pas voulu prendre ce risque..._

_  **Mardi,**_

_Heero a sombré dans une folie quasi-totale._

_Cet après-midi, alors que j'essayais de le convaincre de manger quelque chose, il s'est enfui et a couru jusqu'au fond du jardin, vers le saule pleureur...._

_Il s'est arrêté sur la tombe et s'est mis à frapper la crois en bois que nous avions planté dans le sol comme un dément en criant._

_« REVIENS ! DUO ! REVIENS ! TU N'ES PAS MORT ! REVIENS ! JE T'AIME ! TU M'ENTENDS ? JE T'AIIIIMMMEEEE !!!!!!!!!! REEEEEEEEEEVVVIIEENNNSSS !!!! »_

_Nous n'avons même pas essayé de l'arrêter._

_Lorsque la croix a craqué, il a semblé se calmé, puis s'est lové au pied de l'arbre, tout contre la terre, comme s'il essayait d'être le plus prêt possible du corps de son amour... Il s'est mis à pleurer en silence et s'est endormi à même le sol._

_Il ne tiendra plus longtemps._

_  **Mercredi,**_

_Heero est resté enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée. _

_Il médite... ou plutôt, il s'abandonne tout simplement à sa souffrance._

_Trowa, de son côté, s'est un peu repris et essaye de temps à autre de me réconforter, mais je  vois bien que lui aussi a mal._

_Je me refuse de lui avouer mes sentiments. Le temps n'est pas au romantisme, du tout._

_J'ai si peur..._

_  **Jeudi,**_

_C'est ce soir. Je le sens. _

_Heero va mettre fin à ses jours, et à sa peine cette nuit. Il va retrouver le seul être qu'il ait jamais aimé._

_Je le sais._

_Et je sais aussi que je n'y survivrai pas. Je n'ai plus mes barrières, et la douleur sera si forte, le choc si violent que mon empathie, mon « don », me tuera..._

_... Et je ne ferai rien pour l'en empêcher. _

_Je ne peux plus vivre, je ne veux plus. C'est trop dur._

_Demain, Trowa, tu trouveras d'abord le corps en sang de Heero, les poignets entaillés, un couteau dans le cœur ou une balle dans le crâne, ça je l'ignore. _

_Puis tu me trouveras, moi, ou plutôt mon cadavre, corps froid, mort foudroyé par la trop grande intensité de sentiments...._

_Enfin, tu trouveras ce cahier, mon journal. Tu comprendras..._

_Et tu viendras peut être nous rejoindre. Ce sera ton choix, à toi de décider. _

_Tu es libre._

_Je veux seulement que tu saches une chose que je ne ferai pas la bêtise d'emporter avec moi dans la mort comme Duo l'a fait._

_... Je t'aime, Trowa, tu es l'être qui m'est le plus cher au monde..._

_J'écris ces mots en te regardant dormir, au pied de ton lit, puis j'irai me coucher, et tu seras ma dernière pensée avant que je ne sombre dans ce long sommeil dont je ne me réveillerai pas..._

_Je t'aime plus que tout, mais c'est la fin._

_Adieu._

_Ainsi s'achève mon cahier, journal de Quatre Raberba Winner, ainsi que ma vie... »_

Des mots avaient été griffonnés à la hâte sur la page suivante. Une écriture plus petite, plus serrée. L'encre avait coulé et formé des auréoles là où les larmes avaient coulé.

Trowa avait pleuré.

**_« Wufei,_**

****

****

**_Quand tu rentreras, tu retrouveras l'appartement tel qu'il était quand je l'ai quitté. _**

****

**_Je pars sur la tombe de nos coéquipiers que j'ai moi-même enterré voilà  2 jours. _**

****

**_Je t'ai attendu, mais les Mads ne t'ont apparemment pas prévenu, et la solitude me pèse trop... _**

****

**_Je vais les rejoindre._**

****

**_J'aimais trop Quatre, beaucoup trop pour que ce soit de la simple amitié, beaucoup trop pour le perdre... Je ne peux pas envisager une vie sans lui._**

****

**_Je suis désolé, Wufei._**

****

**_Quatre me l'a dit, il l'a senti, il savait que tu m'aimais... Il me l'a dit. Je le sais. _**

****

**_Mais ce n'est pas réciproque._**

****

**_Pardonne moi..._**

****

**_Quand tu trouveras ce cahier, à côté de notre photo et de l'horrible « hommage » que la princesse de Sank a absolument tenu à apporter, il sera trop tard._**

****

**_Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas la même bêtise que nous..._**

****

**_Wufei_****_, mon ami, reste sur Terre et continue à te battre, à faire ce que tu crois bon. _**

****

**_Garde espoir._**

****

**_Tu es seul désormais, mais nous te veillons et t'encourageons._**

****

**_Vis._**

****

**_  Ton ami,_**

****

**_    Trowa_** »

Le cahier glissa et tomba sur les draps du lit en un « pof » étouffé.

La vue du jeune chinois se brouilla et ses larmes commencèrent à s'amasser au bord de ses yeux tandis qu'il se précipitait dehors.

Lorsqu'il arriva au fond du jardin, il vit.

Il vit le saule pleureur centenaire, majestueux arbre qui en avait sûrement vu bien d'autres.... 

Il vit le tas de terre, sans grâce, cause de tant de tourment, de douleur et de larmes....

Il vit la croix de bois vermoulu, brisée par les poings de Heero....

Il vit le corps froid et sans vie, allongé si proche des autres au pied de cette croix, le visage de calme et de sérénité qu'affichait celui qu'il avait toujours aimé...

..Il vit tout cela.

... Et il pleura.

Longtemps, il resta, enserrant dans ses bras impuissants le cadavre de son amour perdu, versant des flots de larmes, qui lui déchiraient les yeux, le brûlaient de l'intérieur.

Longtemps, il resta, refusant la vérité...

Puis il se leva et entreprit d'enterrer le troisième pilote...

Son cœur se serra douloureusement lorsqu'il jeta une dernière poignée de terre sur le visage enfin détendu et souriant de l'être qui lui était le plus cher.

L'amertume le remplit quand il réalisa qu'il aura dû attendre sa mort pour découvrir le sourire de Trowa...

...Mais son portable sonna.

Il manqua d'écraser de ses mains trop nerveuses l'engin du diable qui osait le tirer de ses sombres pensées...

Un message des Mads.

Mais comment ces indignes vieillards séniles pouvaient-ils encore oser lui communiquer quoi que ce soit en un instant si funeste ?

Wufei résista à l'envie d'envoyer le téléphone au paradis des bipeurs récalcitrants et appuya sur le bouton vert. **_[2]_**

« 05, vous devez sûrement avoir pris connaissance de... l'état de vos coéquipiers à l'heure actuelle. Vous comprendrez que nous n'avons pas jugé bon de vous en informer plus tôt, pour éviter de faire rater votre mission d'importance capitale.... »

Non, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça, en un coup ? 

En l'espace de même pas 2 heures, le dernier pilote avait vu tout un monde s'effondrer autour de lui.

En l'espace de même pas 2 heures, il avait perdu 3 amis... et la personne qu'il aimait.

Et il ne comprenait pas comment les Mads avaient pu ne pas le prévenir.

« Votre nouvelle mission consistera à.... »

Wufei jeta le portable par terre avec rage.

Puis, contemplant le monticule de terre, il baissa la tête et rendit un dernier hommage.

Il se redressa après quelques minutes de recueillement, et n'importe qui aurait pu voir la lueur de détermination dans ses yeux.

Comme l'avait écrit Trowa, il était seul désormais. C'était donc seul qu'il devait prendre ses décisions.

Et sa décision était prise. **_[3]_**

*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Trois mois plus tard, quartier général de Oz sur Terre..._**

« Mon lieutenant ! Un homme, enfin, une sorte de savant fou est à la porte et dit vouloir parler à 05 ! »

L'homme à qui s'adressaient ces paroles se retourna, et le soldat put clairement voir un sourire cruel se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Tuez le. Lui, et les quatre autres qui l'accompagnent »

« Comment savez vous que... »

Mais son supérieur s'était déjà détourné avec un sourire satisfait. 

Le lieutenant Chang savait qu'à présent, il pouvait aller rejoindre ses coéquipiers...

_J'ai fait ce que tu m'avais dit, Trowa. _

_J'ai fait ce que j'ai cru bon._

_Je me suis vengé de ces vieillards qui pensaient nous dicter notre conduite, et me laisser vous abandonner simplement pour une stupide mission, soit disant destinée à rétablir la paix... _

_Mais il n'existe plus de paix pour moi, plus de paix dans mon âme depuis que vous n'êtes plus là, que tu n'es plus là... _

_J'ai trop tué, trop souffert, et je ris de ces hommes qui ne se rendent pas compte qu'on ne peut pas rétablir la paix avec des armes et une guerre..._

_Je vais te retrouver maintenant... Je vais tous vous retrouver._

Une détonation se fit entendre et résonna longtemps dans le salon du lieutenant, désormais vide de tout être vivant...

**OWARI**

****

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

_...Non, non, pitié, pas taper !!!_

_Allez, franchement, c'est cool comme mort nan ?_

_... Bon d'accord. C'était vache de ma part de tous les faire mourir, mais c'est un truc qui me faisait envie depuis un bon bout de temps, alors voilà, na !_

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous penserez à moi en me laissant un pitit mot..... S'il vous plaîîîîîîîttt...._

_*chibi-eyes encore plus mieux convaincants que ceux de Quatre et Duo réunis auquels on ne peut rien refuser* Une tite review ?_

_...vi, le bouton bleu, là en bas..._

_Mirciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii__ !! ^^_

**_Les-délires-que-l'auteur_****_ (si on peut appeler ça un auteur)-s'est-tapé-en-écrivant-à-ne-surtout-pas-regarder-la-fic-ça-casse-trop-trop-l'ambiance...Et-si-vous-lisez-ben-je-vous-aurais-prévenus !_**

****

**_[1] _**_écriture de Quatre :_

« **_Vendredi,_**__

**_Ce fut une terrible journée._**

****

**_Aujourd'hui, en effet, le pire est arrivé._**

****

**_Personne n'osait y croire._**

****

**_Quand nous sommes devenus pilotes, nous rejetions tous cette hypothèse horrible : Heero a accepté la demande en mariage de Relena »_**

_BWAHAHAHA je vous laisse imaginer, moi, plongée à fond dans mon atmosphère de déprime, lorsque soudain ! cette idée sadique me traverse l'esprit... Ca s'appelle se taper un délire perso, eh, je vous avais prévenus que j'étais cinglée !  _

**_[2]_**_ **Wufei**** appuya sur le bouton vert du téléphone : **_

**_« Allô Wufei ? C'est Trowa ! »  _**

_...oui, je sais, pas drôle, mais que voulez-vous, je SUIS ATTEINTE et voilà un autre délire qui me passe par la tête... _

**_[3] Sa décision était prise...._**

**_... Il allait aller voir Sally et la demander en mariage !_**

_...Non, non, je vous assure, je n'ai pas pris de substances illicite avant d'écrire ceci, mon esprit me suffit largement..._

_...Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, hein... Quand on est comme ça on s'en sort pas !!!_

****

****


End file.
